


This Or That

by ElusiveBlackCat



Category: Ichabbie Fandom, Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElusiveBlackCat/pseuds/ElusiveBlackCat
Summary: Abbie decides to test whether or not Crane has a thing for her, by making a special purchase on Valentines Day. Will Crane break his promise again and spy on her using the tablet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted for Valentine's Day, but Seattle just got slammed with a lot of snow, therefore things have been crazy, but i will post this part, and then the second probably some time next week. The tags on this may change, we'll see. Lol. Hope you enjoy. As always comments are welcome. If there are any errors i apologize.

Ever since Ichabod Nathaniel Crane awoke in this century his partner has come to notice many things about him, besides him being tall, dark, and handsome with eyes, that could literally melt your panties, Ichabod Crane had a sweet tooth. One of course could understand why, seeing that sugar was not around in his time, recalling the time he practically scowled at the suggestion that pumpkin pie was being served during Thanksgiving in his time, so you can imagine what it was like when he had his first ice cream, first taste of sugary beverages, cakes, cookies, pies, you name it, he ate it. But Crane's real weakness was donuts. Call it an addiction. It was so bad that Abbie ended up scolding him for using the Witness Tablet to spy on her at the bakery. Yep Crane was caught in a lie as she spied him eyeing the bag as soon as she plopped it down onto the counter. the look on his face was a dead giveaway. Her eyes narrowed."You know what's in the bag."

"I-may-have,he stammered, glancing at her quickly, before looking away, and turning his attention back to whatever it was he had been working on.

 

"Damn it, i thought i told you not to use that thing to spy on me Crane."

 

"Leftenant, if you're implying that I would use this device for anything other than.., his eyes glancing quickly across her chest.

 

Wait, did he just. look at my tits, and why in the hell would he be looking there in the first place. Was he guilty of something. Has he seen me naked. "Oh god. He wouldn't. Would he? a barrage of questions and thoughts entered her mind as she began to wonder if the man she has spent the last three years with, a man that prides himself on being a gentleman, whose all chivalry and manners, would ever do such a thing. But then again the man hasn't fucked in 250 years Well at least that's what she assumes anyway. Whether or not he and Katrina ever did the dirty is anybody's guess, but with that being said she decided for herself to see whether or not he was as gentlemanly as he proclaimed to be.

 

The very next morning she ventured out to her favorite donut shop to pick up a dozen of their valentines day box specials, and they didn't at all disappoint with the flavors such as; Dark chocolate raspberry creme filled Bismark, Caramel filled chocolate Bismark, Glazed strawberry buttermilk old fashioned, and their Brown butter bourbon glazed old fashioned, something she was sure would bring a huge smile to her partners face, after all he loved his bourbon, turning to leave out she noticed that her favorite lingerie shop across the street was having a huge sale. "Hmm 50% off of already marked down price, that's not bad considering they weren't exactly cheap. "Mills you know you don't need to be buying anymore lingerie," muttering to herself out loud. She already had a huge collection at home, and of course her sister who of all people shouldn't talk, teased her for.

 

" _All i'm saying is that having a roommate changes things, and Crane isn't just any roommate, he's a tall and gorgeous 18th century captain whose fascinated,and curious about all things concerning Abbie Mills. So you need to make sure that none of your unmentionables end up in his laundry. Abbie rolled her eyes, scoffing_.

 

" _Oh_   _Please, after some of the jokes Crane has cracked , and all the stories he's told me of Franklin dragging him along to some of those Freaky Forefather Orgy Fests of the 1700's, i'm pretty sure he's not at all foreign to seeing ladies undergarments, Pre-Katrina._

" _And i don't at all disagree, says Jenny with smirking. Nor do i think he's a prude. In fact that complete opposite._

_"So, what's with the warning? You act as if Crane is some sort of pervert looking to paw my underwear."_

" _Whose to say that he hasn't already. Don't say i didn't warn you."_

 

Boy when her sister was right, she was right, because not too long after moving in, Crane turned into Mr. Clean, and that included doing the laundry. His way of thanking her for allowing him a place to stay even though the motherfucker had ghosted on her for 9 months without so much as a phone call, or text. It was not until she received a phone call from him stating his whereabouts. Leave it to Crane to get arrested for trying to sneak an illegal artifact into the country. As much as she wanted to beat his ass, deep down she was happy he was home, but his disappearing act didn't come without punishment . Boundaries were put up immediately after his need to overstep the rules of their relationship, this, after him acting rash in implying that there was something more to his relationship with her upon meeting her brand new ex.It was also that same day she caught him in the laundry room, holding up her sheer chemise, studying it.

 

"You're gonna have to cut back on the donuts if you're gonna fit into that one. He looked up immediately, not realizing she had been standing there the whole time watching him, and immediately dropped it back in the basket, while trying to find the words to explain himself.

 

"Leftenant this is not what it seems. I was just...

 

-"Fondling my underwear.Do you... like ladies underwear Crane."

 

" _I see you find this all rather amusing leftenant, his face red from embarrassment.  And to answer your question. No, storming past her, and muttering to himself. "I'm sure that particular clothing item has served it's purpose, most likely to that agent. Daniel Reynolds, with whom she refuses to state the nature of their relationship._

 

Abbie was so deep in thought, that she hadn't noticed the sales clerk until now.

 

"I was just saying that if you needed anything just let me know. "Items marked with a red tag are half off."

 

"Thank you."

 

"So are you looking for anything special. Something to surprise your significant other with, because we just got in some gorgeous, sheer lace  teddies.Though i'm afraid all the red ones are already gone, but we do have it in rose gold.

 

" It just so happens that it's one of my favorite colors. This is gorgeous she said, holding it up. "Oh crotchless too." 

 

"This would look amazing on you. And with your figure."

 

"I'll take it."

 

"Perfect." So i have to ask, Is this for that guy i always see you with. What's his name?'

 

"Ichabod Crane." 

 

"Huh,interesting name."

 

"That it is, she replied chuckling.

 

"But i guess the name doesn't matter when you've got someone that gorgeous around. "Right?"

 

Abbie not knowing how to answer, simply nodded her head.'

 

"So you never answered my question. Are you two...

 

Shaking her head. "Oh-no. Though if her sister were there she would say otherwise.

 

"What!" Please tell me you're joking.

 

"No. Really."We're just friends."

 

"Okay that simply won't do. "I'll tell you what. I'll give this to you free of charge if you promise me, that the next time i see you the two of you will at least be banging.

 

 _Seriously,_  surprised at the lady's bold demands.

 

"Seriously she replied, as she folded it, wrapped it in paper and placing it into a pretty decorative box. Here you go, handing it to her.  _Good Luck,_ she winked.

 

  

 

" 

 

 


	2. This Or That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod makes his choice. but not before being caught in a lie. Something tells me that Crane would rather have something else other than donuts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. Chapter two. I hope you all will enjoy this one. I wasn't sure at first if i wanted any smut, but here you go. Thank you to those who have read commented and given kudos! Enjoy!

 Damn this day is turning out better than i thought, as she walked back to her jeep and headed home. He should be up by now, climbing the steps to their blue craftsman.

"Crane i'm back, and i brought donuts. _Crane_ , calling out his name once more, as she placed the boxes onto the counter. _Thwack,_ the sound of splintering wood coming from the back of the house.

 

"Figures, she thought.  Well that gives me enough time to run upstairs, take a quick shower and change. Half hour later she came down the stairs and into the kitchen  just in time to see her roommate fumbling with the lid on the lingerie box.

 

"Looking for something."

 

 _Leftenant_ you startled me." I was simply looking for the box with the donuts.

 

Mmm. she replied walking over. That would be this one, grabbing the it, and handing it to him. "See, pointing to the box. **_Donuts._**

 

"Of course he said smiling nervously, barely looking at her as he lifted the lid ."Oh my these look absolutely mouthwatering. _Thank you_ leftenant.

 

"You're welcome, and happy Valentines day.

 

"Happy Valentine's to you as well. Is there any particular one of these you favor. Or shall we share.

 

Abbie stood back looking surprised. "What? You plan on feeding me, flashing him a teasing grin.

 

"Well now leftenant, cocking his brow. "Is that what you wish.

 

Letting out a sigh. "I don't know that depends, we could gorge ourselves on these ,or you could have what's in the other box.

 

Immediately a grin swept across his face. _Really,_ i mean really, trying not to sound too eager.

 

"Of course they're not donuts, she replied in a casual tone.

 

"Oh heavens n-" stopping himself before giving himself away, but it was too late.

 

 _Aha_ i knew it, she said coming over to confront him. 

 

"Know?  _Know what_ , his eyes barely meeting hers. God she was so close. The smell of amber and honey dust filled his nostrils, spurring his arousal. 

 

"Admit it. You used the tablet didn't you."

 

"I did not spy on you at the bakery."

 

"No. Just at the lingerie store.

 

Leftenant i didn't mean to spy.

 

"What were you doing with it in the first place.

 

Holding up a finger. I was simply studying it to understand it's connection to you. To us.

 

Mmhm. You expect me to believe that our connection is so strong, that when you go to touch it, it what, automatically seeks me out.

 

Leftenant are you forgetting what happened in the woods that day i thought i'd lost you. I felt it. Felt you, his eyes boring deep into hers, hoping that she would see the love he had for her.

 

 _Fine_ , even if there is some truth to what your saying, it still doesn't give you the right to spy, even if you didn't mean to. You could have just as easily walked away from it and not continue to look.  So why did you?

 

I suppose curiosity got the better of me, he replied sheepishly.

 

"And you saw what exactly? Crane? waiting for a response. The fact that he was blushing was a dead giveaway, as it ran down his neck and chest.  I bet if i kissed him right there he'd probably cave. Poor thing. How long had it been since he touched a woman intimately, perhaps maybe Katrina, but judging by the way things had been between the two,  the odds were highly unlikely. 

 

"Only that you had been to a shop that sold ladies intimate apparel. And that you had obviously made a purchase, glancing at the pink laced box. But that is it. I swear.

 

Alright, I believe you, she said smiling. I suppose you want to see what i bought.

 

"I wouldn't be opposed to the idea, and only if you feel that it is necessary."

 

"Oh i definitely think it is necessary, smiling wantonly as she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt . After all you come this far might as well finish what you started, right. leaning in and placing a small kisses to his chest.

 

 _Dear god_ , he responded through ragged breath, his desire for her was untamed, as she pulled him down, grazing her lips across his, teasing and biting, until he could no longer take it, _Abbie._

 

"Meet me in my bedroom in ten minutes. Naked. His eyes stared hungrily at her  as she exited the room. A myriad of thoughts flooded his mind as to what she may have in store for him, but in the meantime his stomach was growling, looking over at the box. He could have just a tiny piece while he waited to be summoned or, smiling as a tempting thought crossed his mind as began to strip down.

 

 _Crane_ , her sultry voice calling out to him .

 

"Coming leftenant, grabbing the box , he hurriedly made his way up the stairs and to her bedroom, taking a deep breath he opened the door, his brain nearly short circuited as his eyes traveled up the lengths of her smooth bronze legs, to the sheer pink teddy a color that definitely complimented her gorgeous skin, to the... Good Lord, his mouth fell open. 

 

"You got anything that will fill this?'

 

"Indeed i do, smiling devilishly as he removed the box to reveal a long thick cock. Prepared to be filled leftenant, as he mounted her. What began as slow thrusts, became a fierce pounding, as he fucked her hard and good.

 

"Oh my my. oh  Crane mmm, as he took her mouth, drowning her cries of pleasure.

 

"So wet. "Oh Abigail, he groaned, as he continued to fuck her.

 

 _Take it. Give it to me Crane!_ And that's exactly what he did, turning her over, and spreading her plump cheeks. The sounds of her pleasure and skin slapping was arousing as Abbie clenched around his cock, her wetness gushing as it painted his thighs. He looked down to see the evidence, and soon found himself on the brink of climax, pumping until he found his release, holding her in place as he filled her with his seed.  _Oh yes!_   _Oh Abbie,_ collapsing over her,the two of them finally coming down from their high.

 

"God! that... that was amazing. I didn't know you had it like that Captain.

 

"And I didn't know the delectable hidden treasure between your thighs, he replied grinning wickedly.

 

She giggled. Whew, I don't know about you but i'm famished, say we try one of the those donuts. Shall i feed it to you Miss Mills, holding it up to her lush mouth, as she took a bite.

 

 _Mmm  damn that's good,_ Here you try, offering him a taste. He bit into it.

 

"Do you like it.

 

"Very much so. However,I have yet to compare it to the sweetness between your thighs, but... dipping his long thick fingers into her wetness, something tells me yours is much (thrust), much (thrust) sweeter, she whimpered as he pulled out his coated fingers, tasting them. Definitely better than any confection! The End.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


End file.
